The CXP gang
by Piffsheep
Summary: A story about the new Cooper heir, Caro Cooper, and her friends.
1. Chapter 1: Characters

**Author's note: **

**Hi! I'm going to make a Sly cooper story too! Sly is really cool, and then I thought I could make him a daughter... I even put in my own kitten, Pio, in the story XD**

Characters in the story:

Name: Caroline Cooper, Caro

Species: Racoon/fox

Appearance: Caro has grey fur, with black rings on her tail, and black tip at her tail and ears. Her hair is so dark blue that it is almost black, and she always keeps it in a ponytail.

Clothes: She has blue jeans, with brown shoes like the ones Carmelita have. She has a lighter blue tank top, and gloves like Sly have.

Weapons: She has a black shock gun, which is the weapon she uses the most. She also has the Cooper cane.

Occupation: Thief (in secret) ,Cop with her mom and dad.

Age: 17

Skills: Good agility, pretty smart.

Info: She is the new master thief in the town, and always gets away, before her father or mother finds her,before now though... she found the Thievius Racoonus when she was 15, and reads it in secret. She has a good personality, and easily makes friends with anyone.

Name: Xero Tendione

Species: Wolf

Appearance: Xero is a grey wolf, with black paws, and hair. His hair is always half long, and hanging freely.

Clothes: He's got black jeans, and a white t-shirt.

Weapons: Scythe-like claws.

Occupation: Thief, together with Caro and Pio.

Age: 18

Skills: Fast, not giving up easily.

Info: He used to live alone on the streets, before Caro found him. She got him to join her small gang of thieves. He is friendly, but sometimes he is quiet, and looks sad.

Name: Pio Kitten

Species: Cat

Appearance: She has some white fur, some brown/orange fur, and some black fur, all tossed together. She has orange hair, ca. to her mid, waiving freely in the wind.

Clothes: She has a red shorts, and a red/pink tank top that is short enough to show her belly button.

Weapons: Claws, two handguns.

Occupation: Thief, with Caro and Xero.

Age: 17

Skills: Good fighter, has a gift in talking.

Info: Pio lived in the best neighbourhood of the city, and was quite a spoiled kid, but she grew tired of it, and went on a search for lifes true meaning, where she met Xero and Caro. She may act a little crazy sometimes, but she is always there if you need her.


	2. Chapter 2: The CXP gang

The CXP gang.

Carmelita fox was shooting after a thief with her shock gun, right after her followed Sly Cooper, now a police officer. "He's soon trapped!" Sly told Carmelita, which in turn nodded, and continued to chase the thief. The thief ran around a corner and was relieved, they didn't see him! But then he heard a sound from behind. Another police officer stood behind him, with a black shock gun, pointing at him. "Good night" She said, and shot him.

Carmelita and Sly came running, "Good, you got him!" Carmelita said, while Sly grinned. "You'll surely be as good a cop as your mother sooner or later, Caro" He said. Caro Cooper sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Can we go home now? This is so boring…" Carmelita looked at her with curious eyes. "And why do you have such haste in coming home?" She asked, while taking handcuffs on the unconscious thief.

"I am supposed to be with my friends in 20 minutes from now." Caro replied. Sly grinned again. "Just go, we'll take care of this guy" he said, and pointed at the thief. Caro gave a big smile to her father, before jumping up on the roof, and running home. "Why do you always have to be so mild with her?" Carmelita asked sourly.

When Caro got home, she quickly took of her police uniform, and changed to her other outfit. It was some kind of a mix between the parent's clothes. Then she jumped out the window, and climbed up a light pole. Up on the roof of her house, she grabbed a plank, and tore it up. There she found the thing her father had given her; The Cooper Cane. She took it and put it on her back. Her faithful shock gun hung in her belt.

It had now been 20 minutes since Caro asked her parents about going home, and suddenly, a wolf and a cat was on the roof together with her. "Good! You're here. Have you found anything of interest?" Caro said. Xero, the wolf, grinned. "Yup! There is a place not to far from the police station, but there are very valuable things there." Caro nodded. "Let's go then!" She said, and the three was gone from the roof.

Xero ran on the ground, the cat, Pio, ran on the roof, and so did Caro. She smiled for herself. Ever since she found the book her mother and father had been hiding, or mostly her mother, Thievius Racoonus, she had learnt a lot about thieving techniques. It was actually her father which had led her to the book. He had one day said something about it. "I wonder if she will find my book" He'd said when he talked with Carmelita, and Caro knew, that he knew she was there. Xero stopped, and turned a little to the left. "It's not long 'til we're there" He said, only high enough for Caro and Pio to hear it.

They found the place shortly after. It was a disco-club or something. Caro grinned, a disco… there was usually a lot of people here, with a lot of money. Xero winked to her and Pio, and they jumped down. "I've found out that there is high security here, but just put these lenses on." He said. Caro took them on, and was amazed. Now she could see infrared lasers going over the entrance, and on the floor. "Let's do this!" She whispered, and looked around the building. There was several air hatches she could crawl trough, but Xero was too muscular too fit. "Find a way in, me and Pio will go in trough the air hatch." She said, and went down on her knees, to start crawling.

Pio and Caro were in. There were a lot of disco lights in the room, and they could see a lot of people, mostly teenagers having fun. Then they saw Xero, down there. He had managed to mix himself up with the teens, and was looking for Caro. Caro was looking out for guards, but was obviously not fast enough, because suddenly, a guard had attacked Pio. "Hey! Get the fuck of off me!" She snarled, and her claws suddenly were out. She kicked the guard of her, and rose up. The guard had a whip, which he spun around her wrist. Pio growled, but didn't take up her hand guns, because they would make too much noise. Caro, had meanwhile fished up her shock gun, and pointed at the guard with it. "Let go of her…" she warned, but the guard thought her gun was a toy, because of its appearance. "Too bad" Caro thought, and shot at the guard. He screamed, and disappeared in blue smoke. But now, more guards were coming. Suddenly, Xero were up with them. "We better flee, it didn't go as planned" He said, but then one of the guards slammed his fist on a button, and sirens were heard. All the windows were shut down and the doors as well. "Oh, damn" Caro said, when her mother kicked in the steel plated door.


	3. Chapter 3: Caught or not?

**Author's note:**

**Hi. I would just like to tell you one thing, that isn't even about the chapter! Here goes; I know there are already a lot of stories about Sly and Carmelita getting kids and such, but I get so inspired by them! F. eks one story named the Cooper x gang. That story is great! This story is inspired very much by that, but of course, I try to keep it a little original... (Although I guess I'll fail)**

Chapter 2: Caught…or not?

The last thing Carmelita thought she would see when she kicked in the door, was her daughter. "It can't be her that is the thief, for god's sake!" She thought. "Excuse me, inspector Fox, these three are the thieves, we caught them trying to sneak around here." A roughly built guard said. Carmelita turned to her daughter again, and noticed she was with two others too. There was a wolf, and a cat. Caro looked bored, the wolf dissatisfied, and the cat looked slightly hysteric.

"And how do you explain this, Caro?!" Carmelita said. "What is it to explain?" Caro answered calmly. She saw her father coming behind Carmelita. "You are a thief, and you got caught? That's no good." He said. Carmelita got angered of what he said, "You're not supposed to encourage her!" She said so loud that some of the people in the disco wondered what happened up there.

Carmelita turned around to face the guard, "We'll take care of them. Now go back to your job." She said politely. She then pointed her shock gun at the three thieves. "You follow in a nice row into the car, got it?" When Carmelita said that, Caro suddenly got her cane from her back, and hit the ground. Smoke came up from nowhere, and Carmelita started to cough.

Caro waved at Xero and Pio, and they started running. "Sly! Go *cough* after them!" Carmelita shouted. Sly nodded, and ran after the three thieves. As he had been a thief himself, he knew which way they would take, and easily followed them. He came up to the side of Caro, and noticed Carmelita was coming after them too. "Hit me with your staff, so Carmelita stops. Then you might have a chance to get away." He whispered to Caro. Caro didn't look to surprised, and hit him, but not to hard, as he did help them after all.

Sly fell on the ground, and Carmelita gasped. "Sly! Are you okay? I can't believe she would hit her own father!" she said, and jumped down to him. "Don't worry about me, but she used it as a distraction for you…" He said, and a small grin took form. "WHAT!?" Carmelita shouted in rage, and saw her daughter and the other two teens on the roof of a bus. Caro waved, and grinned the way Sly always did before when he got away. "Caro Cooper!!!" Carmelita shouted and tried firing after them, but didn't hit.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Carmelita shouted, and hit the ground with her fist. "Calm down, she'll eventually come back sometime." Sly assured her, but in his mind he was proud of Caro.

Caro and the others had arrived in a town ca. 20 miles away from France. "Wow, that wasn't an easy escape." Xero said, while looking at the way they came from. "Yeah, we wouldn't have made it if it weren't for dad." Caro said with a small smile. "So he told you to hit him!?" Pio exclaimed. "Yes, now, we have to find a place to hide, mom will surely look for us for a while." Caro told them. "Can you see if you find something, Xero?" she asked the wolf, which nodded, and quickly disappeared. "We'll find some food, then." Pio said, and started walking towards a shop. "Wait!" Caro said. "Mom might send out wanted lists of us, so we have to change into something else."

Some while later, Caro and Pio had changed clothes, and hairstyle. Pio had taken on a summer dress with flowers, and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Caro had dressed up with light blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and let her hair flow down, for once. She had also taken of her mask, but there wasn't any big difference, she was still black around her eyes.

Xero came towards them from no where, he too had dressed up different, now he wore a black jacket, and black pants. "Hey, I found a place, you gotten anything eatable yet?" He asked. "No, we're on our way. We'll meet here again in one hour from now." Caro said, before she walked towards the shops.

Some time later, all three of them sat in an apartment, talking, and eating. "Why did you become a thief, Caro? You would've had a nice life as a cop too, you know?" Xero said. "I want to prove for my dad that I am worthy of the Cooper name, and above that, I found some threats towards mom and dad in the mail one day." Caro replied.

"And I am going to find those who sent the threats, and get rid of them. After all, I love my mom and dad, even though they're cops." Pio listened and nodded. "But can't they protect themselves?" She asked. Caro looked at her. "I got dad's cane right? So he has no weapons, and mom can't take on a whole lot of jerks. She is strong, but not strong enough." She explained. Xero nodded, and Pio looked amazed. "So we're here as mere colleagues then?" She asked. But Caro grinned. "Nope, you're my friends!" She said, and that got all three of them smiling.


End file.
